Four Seasons For Love
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Pigs do fly. In four drabbles, I detail the love square between AangKataraZukoToph. Kataang, Toko and yes, Zutara. Chalk it up to my fever.


An interconnected drabble series, detailing the love square between Aang/Katara/Zuko/Toph through the four seasons. Dedicated to J.Lives and all my other fellow readers and writers, especially those of Toko, my favorite pairing. R and R please!

The Loneliness of Winter 

Aang noticed everything about Katara. He knew her favorite fruit was moon peaches. He knew that she loved scented soaps and that while she hated fire, she loved the feel of hot water.

He noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, how her eyes sparkled when she practiced water bending and how soft her hands were, despite all the hard work she always did.

The day he had awoken in her arms had been the zenith of his existence. He had found hope in beautiful blue eyes and as he stared and smiled at her, he had known deep down inside that she captivated him.

Now Aang noticed how Katara blushed when Zuko was around or how she seemed to relish arguments with him. He noticed how she always gave the best portions of food to the crazy Fire-bender! It killed him how much she truly seemed to adore someone who wasn't ready to die for her!

The worst part was Zuko barely even noticed Katara's existence and seemed more interested in sparring with Toph. He had the attention of the most beautiful girl that Aang had known in a thousand lifetimes and he did not even care.

That was truly the nadir of Aang's pain.

The Hope of Spring 

_In the beginning, the Sun God had shown all day. He never rested and was obsessed with his mission to spread light to everyone. Therefore, the Sun God was hated for he did not care that the people were tired and needed rest. He did not care that his light was too strong. It was his mission to shine and shine he would. _

_One day, he noticed that the stone mountains blocked his light and gave shade to the world. Angrily, he climbed down over the mountains to defeat his foe, The Mountain Goddess. The only problem was the mountain spirit was just as fierce as he was. They battled mightily for three days and night, before declaring a truce to rest. When the Sun God emerged, he realized that the world appreciated him more because of his disappearance. _

_He turned to his opponent and realized how much the beautiful Goddess had given him. "You have made me loved. I wish to stay with you forever," he said, his tone softening. _

_The Mountain Goddess smiled and shook her head. "Have you learned nothing? Everything needs balance. Every day, you will give the world your light. Every night, you will set into the earth, so you and people can rest. When you have finished your mission, each night I will hold you in my arms, my precious one and then return you to your mission." _

"So that is why the Sun rises and sets over the mountains, children," the Dragon of the West informed the children.

"I have no time for stories," Zuko scoffed as he walked away, off to practice his form. As the Water Tribe siblings, the Avatar and the amused Uncle looked on, Toph immediately volunteered to be his sparring partner.

"My nephew would be wise to listen. History tends to repeat itself, I don't know what will make him listen," the general sighed, as Toph won another sparring match and pinned Zuko down, a very big grin on her face.

"In some cases, people need to be dragged kicking and screaming entertainingly all the way," Sokka added, with a sadistic chuckle.

The Passion of Summer 

Fifteen-year-old Toph was very untraditional young woman in many ways. She was a professional prizefighter, who spat, cursed, and forgot to bathe on a regular basis. She was crude, independent and yes, she supposed she had a chip on her shoulder the size of Ba Xing Xe. She was a hero of the Great War and she didn't mind people knowing that, even if fighting was "unladylike."

That did not mean that she ignored tradition completely. She often looked to the wisdom of the Ancients to help her solve a problem. When Uncle Iroh had told her the ancient proverb, "all things are like hunting, one must seize the prey and drag it home," she decided that made a lot of sense.

"This really works," she said as she drabbed the workaholic (and protesting furiously) Fire Lord by the hair away from his work and back to her bedroom.

Problem solved.

The Changes of Fall

Katara had always known her feelings for Zuko would never come to fruit. She just refused to believe it.

She had tried everything to gain his attention in those weeks as he led them to defeat his father. She had combed her hair into elaborate hairstyles. She had invited him on walks to 'look for herbs.' She had done everything but creep up to his tent in the middle of the night, dripping wet. (She would have tried that, but Sokka had insisted on guarding her night and day)

Yet, during the final battle, when she and Toph lay injured on the floor after killing the Fire Princess Azula, Zuko had walked right past her. In a friendship that a blind person could see would someday mature into love, Zuko had cradled Toph in his arms. "Katara, I need your healing powers to help Toph," he had said, not noticing her injuries.

Four years later, Katara, assistant teacher of the Water Tribe bending dojo was asked to be the formal representative on the birth celebration of the Fire Lord and Lady Beifong's first son. She had politely congratulated the powerful couple and their new son, Prince Zahir.

As she looked at the crowned consorts, the most powerful rulers in the world, she wondered what it would have been like for her to be standing there, for this beautiful palace to be her home. What a life she might have known, but he had never seen her there.

"Nice party," a voice behind her said. Katara turned around and saw a grinning Aang behind her. He had grown up so much since the last time she had seen him. Tall and handsome, beaming with authority and kindness, he no longer looked like a seal pup who needed protecting. She had never realized how incredible he looked.

"Good to see you again," Katara said, giving him a warm hug. She had been so busy at the dojo, she had barely had time for seeing her dearest friends. "I love baby parties."

"Good to hear! Meng and I are expecting our first one and we expect you to be there when it comes. Meng says she is even considering naming the baby Katara if it's a girl after her auntie," Aang said, grinning joyfully.

Katara forced herself to keep smiling. Life had definitely changed, but she still didn't want to believe it. "What a big change," she said softly.

AN-Don't worry, Katara. You'll find love soon. Well guys, my first journey into Zutara, what do you think?


End file.
